Timeline/Pre-Ragnarok
=Year of End: |2|,|_}}= Before Mekkan, there was another world where the current Deities came from and helped govern before it was destroyed. A list of events that happened in chronological order. Age of Twilight 0 - The beginning *The world was endless fog, then there was a dragon that beat its wings so hard it cleared the fog and created the sky. Then there was a giant who took a step and created the ground to walk on. *The Dragon was annoyed that it's space was being taken up and conjured fire to breath at the giant to defend himself the giant made the sea. *Then a demon stepped in and showed them emotions and empathy to get them to stop fighting, so the three of them then worked together and made animals and people, which then slowly formed into the races. 10 - The Jealousy *However the Demon slowly grew jealous of the dragon and giants power, and cause disarray among their kind they made, so then the race of dragons and the race of giants started to fight with the other races caught up in the mess. *The Demon goes into hiding. 60 * The Dragons and Giants decide to make peace, but there is tension. 101 * Lycan Lupa is born. 120 * Lycan defeats all the wolvians and unites them into the first kingdom. Age of Divines 170 * The Demon returns and is mad the dragon and giant have not killed each other and comes up with a second plan, and sparks them back into conflict except this time urges Lupa to join the fight. * Unexpectedly Lycan is able to defeat the Dragon and the Giant, and gains power from killing them, Lycan is able to move the sun and moon ending the Age of Twilight and being dubbed the first Deity, with this she achieves perfect Omni manipulation. * The Demon however steals the rest of the Giant and Dragons power and declares his name to be Adam 840 * Terra is born as the offspring to the last giant and sent into hiding. * The last giant is slan by dragons. * Lycan kills Celestials and imprisons and creates Luna. 851 * In the 680 years of peace, Lycan effectively ruled over all, with Adam twisting her in the background. She also created the Werewolf Virus in that time as well as teaching Wolvians Matter Manipulation of the four elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Air. * Light is Born * Terra is effectively a slave, however through her years of torment slowly figure out how to manipulate the remnants of the old fog that is now Mana and is able to create things. 910 * Terra broke out of slavery 10 years prior and went around making life and helping people and gets Dubbed the Second Deity * Terra tries to fight Lycan however is beaten quite badly but escapes 920 * Terra teams up with Light, as she belives Lycan can be saved from her evil state and works with him to fight Lycan, they defeat her and cleanse her of Adam's influences, and she dons the name Lupa. * Light is dubbed the third Deity. 3,000 * Terra creates the divine realm. * Terra creates the gate realm and gives the keys to the dragons to safeguard and asks they spread the use of mana to the rest of the world * The dragons teach some, however they get greedy and keep the gates to themselves 3,200 * A fox steals the Prankster key from a dragon, and turns into the first Kitsune. * The first Kitsune helps another fox steal the Sex key from another dragon and becomes the second Kitsune. * Then the two help Gaia steal another key from a dragon and Gaia becomes the third Kitsune 3,300 * The three Kitsune have stolen all the keys from the dragons and have control over the gates. * They turn other foxes into Kitsune * Through high exposure to gate mana proximity some kitsune mutatie gainting multiple tails, some other defects like eyes, feet, or hands sometimes bleed through 3,400 * Due to being exposed to the gates the longest, the original three Kitsune have 10 tails. * Terra confronts the three original kitsune and decides to give them a deal to spread and teach races how to use mana. * The three kitsune are dubbed Deities and get their people to teach other races how to utilise magic properly. 4,000 * All the world know a degree of magic, however Adam does some meddling within the kitsune core, and staggers them in being able to teach the rest of the world how to use the gates like the Kitsune can. Effectvily creating Racial Magic and locked schools of magic. Age of Magic ??? * The Revearl Meteor appears and crashes into the world sinking the continent into the sea and sending debris into the sky creating Skyland and sends the world into the age of Cataclysm * Amaria is saved by Terra and Light and is made a Deity due to her extreme power. * The four highest land masses remain above water. Age of Cataclysm ??? * Deites come to power Age of Heros 44,711 * Amethyst is Born 44,721 * Foxy is Born 44,758 * Dusk is Born 44,781 * The Deities have decided for change and band together to fight Upper Management and defeat adam to get their soul and freedom back. * Heroes of the world fights Zenthia and defeat her. * However in her final efforts she uses the five pieces of Edus to cause a chain reaction that cause Ragnarok and wipes out the whole world.